Waiting, Wanting, Watching
by SpikeBlack79
Summary: Three short drabbles in three points of view. Bella and Jacob have shared a night of passion. Can either of them forget? All human. A/U These are SM characters. Please review!
1. Waiting

Waiting-Bella POV

This was totally frustrating. I stomped around my room, moving things from here to there, and sighing heavily. I was supposed to be going out with Edward Masen tonight, a guy who had started out as my biochem partner, but had ended up being my make-out partner for the last three weeks. We were going out for a romantic dinner and I was confident that tonight would be the night. Confident, that is, until he had called fifteen minutes ago to cancel. I had such high hopes that he would be the one to help me forget.

Of course I had felt that way about Emmett Cullen, a football player, who had proven to have bigger muscles than brains. His most impressive attribute was his ability to do push-ups with me standing on his back, a trick he had pulled out at more than one drunken frat party.

I'd also had high hopes for Jasper Whitlock, a southern gentleman from the great state of Texas, but he had spent our entire first date looking like he may devour me before dessert and that just freaked me out.

I had spent almost a month dating harmless Mike Newton, but I couldn't bring myself to even kiss him, much less contemplate what came next. I shuddered remembering that one.

All these guys were really just a substitute for the one that I knew I couldn't have; my best friend and roommate, Jacob Black. We had been friends since ninth grade English, and practically inseparable since then. We had been together through many boyfriends and girlfriends, him more so than I because he was so gorgeous. With his dark exotic looks and broad shouldered build, he stood out at Washington State University, where we were both sophomores. I paused by my mirror and took a critical look at my reflection. My dark brown hair was loose and flowing tonight and I had on a sexy black bra and panty set, complete with black garters and hose, which accentuated my trim athletic figure. I made a face and turned away in a huff. I had been sure that I was getting lucky tonight. It had only happened one other time in my life and I was determined to forget that.

It had been senior prom. Jacob and I had attended together, citing the reasoning that we would have more fun going as friends than being on some awkward date. It was supposed to be a night you could remember forever, right? He had looked dashing in his tuxedo, and when I saw him it was like seeing him with new eyes. I remember my heart thudding out of my chest as he complimented my dress and presented me with a corsage. I don't remember much about that night, from the dance I mean. I couldn't tell you what the theme was what kind of music they played, but I do remember what it was like to be held by his arms. Heaven. Like we were the only two people in the room. He took me home after the dance and walked me to my door as always, but before he turned to leave, he wrapped me in a fierce hug. I'd pressed my lips to his neck, and the rest as they say, was history.

Jacob ended up staying on my couch that night, and I told my dad he was too tired to drive home. The next morning, I was so nervous that I had wrecked our friendship; I rushed downstairs to talk to him. He'd been eating cereal at the table with my dad and we acted like nothing had happened. Our relationship had continued the way it had always had with neither one of us ever mentioning that night again. It was like we had never had sex at all. I was grateful to have my friend, but my body remembered. My body burned for touches exchanged in my darkened bedroom and hushed endearments murmured into my hair. I could feel my face flush at the memory.

Every guy I had dated since then had been instantly compared to him, and no one had measured up. That's why there had been no one since then. I didn't know if the same were true for him. He'd been out with several gorgeous girls on campus, the latest of which was Rosalie Hale. If you looked up bombshell in the dictionary, the notation says _see Rosalie Hale_. I had seen the way she fawned all over Jacob, and I knew if their relationship wasn't already physical, it was headed there fast.

That just left me right where I started; alone and so….frustrated. I sat down on my bed. Jake wouldn't be back for hours, and Edward had ditched me for the night. I had the house to myself and I needed to relieve some tension. I turned on some soft music and reclined against the pillows of my bed running my fingers teasingly across my skin. I caressed the swell of my breast with one hand, letting the other drift down between my legs. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back as my pleasure began to build.

I tried envisioning Emmett's washboard abs and sexy smirk. He definitely had a physique to be admired.

Then my mind drifted to Jasper's piercing eyes and full lips. He was so intense; sex with him was bound to be amazing.

Finally my thoughts drifted to Edward and the times we had spent together recently. I thought of how his green eyes burned with lust every time we kissed. I found myself panting with desire right on the edge of release.

Then, almost unbidden, a rush of images from the night with Jacob filled my mind. Deep bronzed skin glowing in the moonlight. Strong hands wringing pleasure from my body. Husky voice whispering naughty words into my ear. I shuddered and came with a keening wail and I couldn't stop myself from screaming his name.

I was breathing heavily, and my heart was racing. I knew that I couldn't get over Jacob. Until he came home, I would be here.

Waiting.


	2. Wanting

Wanting-Jacob POV

I fumbled with my keys as I walked towards my house. I was supposed to be on a date with Rosalie Hale, but I could barely make it through drinks before I was bored to tears. If you looked up shallow in the dictionary, the notation would say _see Rosalie Hale._ I wished Bella were home so I could have some decent company, but she was going out with that weirdo Edward Cullen. I made a face thinking about him touching my Bells. Well technically she wasn't really mine. She was my best friend, my roommate, but not mine. Not the way I wanted her to be. I thought back to the one night I'd had her in my arms, the memory forever etched on my brain. The next day had been so strange. I wanted us to be together, but I was so scared of ruining our friendship that I couldn't tell her how I felt. I was glad that I had kept her in my life, but every day was sweet torture.

I walked up the steps and put my key in the lock. I opened the door and heard music playing from Bella's room. The rest of the lights were out in the house, and her door was only open a crack. Curious I walked toward the light and peeked into her room. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me.

Bella was dressed in the sexiest black lingerie I had ever seen. She was spread eagle on the bed with one hand teasing her nipples and the other buried in her black panties. Her head was thrown back and her breathing was labored. How many times had I imagined her just like this? How many times had I been in my own room doing the same thing thinking of her slim figure and beautiful brown eyes? I felt myself harden and I didn't know whether to keep watching, or go join her on the bed. Those guys she had dated since we'd been at school didn't deserve her. Why couldn't she see that? I burned with jealousy at the thought of Edward seeing her like this, flushed and panting.

I couldn't bring myself to move so I stood there.

Wanting.

Then the most amazing thing happened. She was coming and screaming my name. When she opened her eyes, she looked right into mine. I approached the bed cautiously and she just sat watching me with a dazed expression. I sat right beside her and brushed my lips against hers softly. She twined her fingers in my hair and crushed her mouth to mine. I went completely on instinct; my hands roaming all over her perfect body. Her mewls of pleasure went straight to my cock and I reached down to free it from its confines. I hooked my fingers around the edge of her panties and ripped them off without breaking our kiss. I paused to give her time to stop me; Time to say that we were being foolish. Instead she guided me toward her glistening entrance. We both moaned at the sensation of being joined together so intimately. It was just like our prom night, but better. The urgency in our coupling was palpable. I savored the sweet, salty taste of her skin. Drank in every single detail of her body. Just in case we never did this again, I would always have tonight.

She was so hot; my skin burned where she touched me. We were moving in unison, driving towards completion. The fast and furious pace set by years of unfulfilled passions. The way she clenched around me so perfectly, I knew I wouldn't last long. I was determined we would find bliss together and my fingers sought the place of our joining. I couldn't take my eyes off her as she came apart in my arms. Her sex clenched me like a vise and I released as well. I rolled her slight form on top of me so as not to crush her with my weight and smoothed her hair back from her face. I looked into her eyes for any sign of regret and all I saw was her desire.

Still wanting.


	3. Watching

Watching-Edward POV

I stood outside Bella's window. I know it's weird that I come here sometimes at night. I just like to watch her when she doesn't know I'm watching. That's when she's unguarded and I feel like I can really see her. I consider myself to be pretty good at reading people, but she remains a mystery to me. There is something behind her eyes that I just can't reach. She kisses me, but there is no passion; no chemistry. Her words are always laced with promise, but her body never truly yields to me. I feel as though I am chasing her, but she always eludes me.

Right now I find myself faced with the reason. She is straddling her roommate. The same roommate she swears is merely a platonic relationship. Pfft. She's never looked at me that way. With such open adoration. With such heat. Desire. I can see her starting to move on him, her hips finding a natural rhythm in a dance as old as time. He steadies her with his hand on her hip, guiding her movements. I can see the expression on his face. Her feelings are not one-sided. In a flash I can see the clues playing like a highlight reel in my mind. The inside jokes they never share with anybody else. The synchronized way they move around the kitchen together cooking dinner. The way he can get a smile from her when no one else can. I know what I'm witnessing is more than just some random hook up. I should be upset, but I'm not. Everything makes sense now. I was always missing a part of her because she already belonged to someone else. Her head is thrown back in ecstasy, and he's holding her like he'll never let go. It's a beautiful sight. I should look away but I can't. So I stand there.

Watching


End file.
